A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way
by Happy Hippi
Summary: Sango is the best news writer working for Hanyou News ... that is, until the arrival of Miroku. He is good enough to take her position, and she’s willing to do just about anything to stop him. [Mir/San]
1. Breaking In

****

A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer : I do not own Miroku. Sango does, and there's no way I'm getting on her bad side. (glace at her gigantic weapon) Nope nope nope! o.O ;;

_I can't believe I actually broke into his house like ... like some kind of criminal. _Sango scans the living room for any sign of documents. No, she is not a thief, although you can't really tell by the way she's searching _his_ house. Sango is an extremely experience news writer working for Hanyou News, and she is the best dang news writer there. At least, until that new guy came along ... Miroku Hoshi. When he first moved across the hallway from her apartment, she was thrill to have a new neighbor. Who knew that he was going to take over her job? 

Sango wench, thinking of how outrageously unfair her boss can be. Not only did Mr. Chin let Miroku redo _her _article, he is probably going to give Miroku her job as editor if she doesn't watch her back. _I work my butt off to get up there, and no one, especially not some lousy newcomer, is going to take it away from me! _If only she could find his articles file. She just have to get a peek at the new articles Mr. Chin had given him yesterday. Miroku seems way too happy at work today. Whatever those articles were, they can't be good news for her.

_If he didn't leave it in his living room, then where could it be? _Sango glace at the close door of what seems to be a bedroom. _Should she? _It seems so wrong to go into someone's bedroom, uninvited. Then again, she really does need those files. Sango frown, debating her options in her mind. _Fine, I'll will do it for the sake of my job._ She opened the door, and there, lying on the computer desk, was a yellow folder marked "Confidential." Sango grins triumphantly, reaching for the folder. _What's that ringing? _Freezing in position, Sango tilt her ears forward. _Oh my god, that is the sound of keys!_ Sango panicked, her hands still in position. Couching down behind the his desk, Sango manage to cover herself. _Forget the stupid documents! how am I have to get out of here without being discover_? 

******************************************

Miroku open the door to his apartment. Every bone in his body was sore and his feet were aching. Working was rougher than Miroku had ever imaged. He was so use to living in his father giant mansion and prancing around in designer clothes that he never took the time to wonder how hard it is to make money. Wells, that was then. That was before his father kicked him out into the real world. Now, he's stuck in a run down apartment with a low paying job. Life sucks. At least, Mr. Chin seems to favor him. A little bit of flattery goes a long way. Miroku grins. _I'm determine to get promoted to editor someday. _

That was "someday." For now, all he wants to do is get out of his work cloths and take a long nap. _How strange. _He remembers that he always closes his bedroom door before leaving for work. _Maybe I'm just getting old and forgetful. _Miroku laugh to himself. Look what a few weeks of work did to me. Once he was in his bedroom, he started to take off his shirt.

__

******************************************

Sango cover her mouth to suppress a gasp. _There's no way he is planning to strip in front of me. No! No! No! I would pay him to put it back on._ Sango use one hand to cover her mouth and the other hand to cover her eyes. She stay in the crouch position for a long time. She didn't dare remove her hands, for fear that he might still be changing. _This is almost funny in a way. Ironic, at least. _Sango thought to herself. Even though Miroku had only been working in the company for a couple of weeks, he already had the reputation of a pervert. _Yet, here I am, secretly hiding in his bedroom while he changes. This is just so wrong ... on so many levels._ She almost breathe a sigh of relieve when she heard the doorbell.

******************************************

__

Miroku was confused. Who could it be? No one knew him that well at work yet, and he has be trying to keep a low profile when he goes out. Peeking through the door hole, he saw a beautiful small girl smiling. _Mieko. _They were dating a long while back and hadn't seen each other forever. _What's she doing here? _He open the door to let her in.

"Miroku, it's been so long. How have you been?" She moved forward to hug him. Miroku embrace her uncertainly. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. I was just visiting Japan for awhile. I came by your house to visit you, and your dad told me that he kick you out?!" 

Miroku laugh. "Yea, the old man got tire of me lying around and wasting "valuable" money, so he took away all my cash, credit cards, and checks." _Might as well take my life. _Miroku thought bitterly. 

******************************************

Sango could hear noises outside and was already planning her escape. With Miroku preoccupied with a girl, she might be able to sneak right out. _Thank goodness he had left the bedroom door opened. _

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

Uh ho, what has Sango got herself into? haha. I'm still thinking if I should write a second chapter or not. If you want to read more of this story, Review review review? I'm hoping for 10 +, but maybe that's being too greedy, lol. ^-^ 


	2. Pain And Misunderstanding

****

A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer : 

Happy Happi : For the last time Miroku, NO!!!

Miroku : (puppy dog eyes) Please, at least consider my humble offer.

Happy Happi : (right eye twitches) No ... I ... will .. NOT .. bear you a son!!!

Miroku : Then can you at least introduce me to those nice girls who reviewed your fan fic? Maybe ... one of them just might be inter-

Sango : BAKA HOSHI !!! (SLAP!)

Miroku : @.@ (as he is getting dragged away by a _very_ red face Sango)

That explains it all. As you can see, I do not own Miroku. Sango does. (She's the only one who can "control" him. ^-^) [// ... //] is author's input.

Mieko gaze deeply into Miroku's eyes. "I want to bear you a son." She said. 

"W..what?" Miroku exclaimed, in a coughing fit. All of his exhaustion had disappeared. _Great Buddha, she's a mind reader. I haven't even asked her yet. _"But ... how did you ... I mean, what ...." Miroku grabbed her hands. "Can let be that we're soul mates?" 

"Miroku, I was fifteen at the time when you asked me, and I wasn't ready ... but now ... I am ready baby!" Mieko laugh wildly and pushes him onto the sofa. "The only question is ... can you handle me?" She bats her eyes at him.

_This has got to be a dream. _Miroku thought to himself. _There's no way life was this good to him. _There she was, a beautiful girl, ready to bear him a son. Still, something felt wrong. His heart ... felt different, but his mind and raging hormones ignored it. After all, how much luckier can a guy get? Mieko was on top of his lap, smiling down at him. 

"Miroku," she said in a soft whisper as she begin to place small kisses on his neck, "this is your lucky --- OUCH!" She jumped off of him and continuously winked with her left eye. "OUCHHHHHH!" 

"Um, is something wrong?" Miroku asked. She couldn't just lose interested in him that fast, could she?

"It's my damn contact," she explains rubbing her eye, "it hurts. Oh God, I'm blind in the left eye! My contact solution, I need it." She glace around the room with her good eye. "Shit, in a rush to meet you, I left my purse in my car. Can you get it for me?"

Annoyed and disappointed, Miroku sighed. Stupid contact. It costed him his dream. Even though Miroku didn't recognize the feeling at the time, a tiny part of him felt relieved ... "Sure, how can I find your car?"

"Here," Mieko said as she handed him her car keys, "it's the tan BMW. Ouchhhhh, god damn, can you hurry up? I mean, I want to finish up what we started." She tried to smile seductively with one eye open.

Miroku raise an eyebrow and faked a smile. "Don't worry, I got it cover." 

******************************************

Sango pop out of her sleepiness when she heard the door slammed. She had fell asleep, sitting there in the dark for such a long time. The last time she peeked out, Miroku and his girlfriend look like they were about to ... _ ewwww, _she didn't even want to think about it. The pervert! Does he do that everyday or something? I hope I never get stuck with a sick case like him.

The house was completely quiet. _They probably left already._ Sango thought to herself. She stood up and walked out of the door. Yawning, she began to put on her jacket. She had taken it off and used it for a blanket. _Wells, it's time to go home. _Sango shivers. Something is wrong. She looks up to see Miroku's girlfriend glaring at her with one eye. _What is wrong with her? _

******************************************

"Who are you?" Mieko asked. Even though she'd already guessed. She saw how the girl had emerge from Miroku's bedroom. Now, the girl is still trying to put her clothes back on. That girl and Miroku must have ... [// boy, does that girl have a dirty mind. -_- ;; //]

"Um ..." What to say? What to say? She had thought that there was no one in the house. She glace around to see if Miroku was there too. No, it's just her and this girl. _Whew_, Sango thought to herself, _she can handle this_. "I'm Miroku's friend."

Mieko eyed the girl suspiciously. "How close are you with _my_ Miroku?"

"Oh, we known each other for awhile. It's kind of hard to describe our, um, relationship." _Because I hate the perverted job stealing guy. _Sango thought to herself. 

Mieko was on fire, but she tried to control herself. She had to know more about this girl "special relationship" with _her_ Miroku. "What is your name?"

"My name is San-" _Wait_, Sango thought to herself, _I can't tell her my real name_. "Do. My name is Sando."

Mieko raised an eyebrow. _Sando? What kind of name is that? What country is this girl from? _"Sando, let's be honest with each other. We're both civilized adults here. I think I have a pretty good idea why you're here."

Sango [// or should I say Sando? //] was confused. "You do? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's not that hard to figure out," Mieko said icily, eyeing Sango messy hair. "It's really not my place to talk, but I _am_ Miroku's girlfriend. What you're doing is wrong, and you should be ashamed of yourself." 

Sango sighed, beginning to feel guilt. Breaking into his house was a pretty desperate and low thing to do. _Might as well be honest_, she thought. "I know, I know, but I need my job. I have my family to take care of, you know?"

Mieko gasped. He's paying her to do this? _Wait a second, I was actually going to do it for free? _Oh this is just so ... that damn bastard! 

Sango looked at the time. "Wells, I got to go now that my work is done. By the way, can you do me a favor? Don't tell Miroku that you saw me here. I'm sure he'll be pretty mad if he knew." 

_Miroku, that jerk! He even warned Sando ahead. Just how many girlfriends does he have? _Mieko nodded and show her out the door. "Don't worry about a thing." Mieko rubs her hands together, smirking. _I'll teach the perverted hentai a lesson he'll never forget._ "Damnit! My left eyeball is going to pop out at the rate!" She screamed, still rubbing her swollen eye.

******************************************

Miroku headed up the stairs, humming, with Mieko's contact solution in hand. _This is the best day of his life. _He thought happily to himself. Mieko is such a nice sweet girl. He opened the door, expecting a warm welcome. "Honey, I'm home," he joked. 

"MIROKU, I have been waiting for you!" Mieko glare at him with a red eye. 

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

Like the disclaimer, lol? It's dedicated to all the *super duper* nice people who reviewed my first chapter! THANKS GUYS! If it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped the fic. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! ^-^

Miroku : (gaining conscious again) Ladies, my humble offer still stands. (smiles)

Happy Hippi : Ahhhh, how do you get back here? SANGO! Help!

Sango : (pull out giant weapon) BAKA HENTAI !!! 

****

BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!

Happy Hippi : o.O ;; Awww, that has got to hurt ...

By the way, I didn't get 10 reviews last time ( T . T ) , but I'm still hoping for 10+ reviews before I post up my third chapter. [crosses fingers] It all depends on you guys, so if you're enjoying the story so far, take a minute to review! Click on the purple box below, click-a-dy click-a-ty, hehe.


	3. Meeting Her Family

****

A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer : 

I do not own any of the cool people in this story! (e.g. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, etc.) I do, however, own Mieko. Wow, think of all the money I'm making! lol ... 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed, jerking out of bed. "I'm late! I'm late!" She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed for work. In the kitchen, Kohaku was eating breakfast.

"Kohaku! Why didn't you wake me up for work?" Sango asked, attempting to brush out all her tangles. 

"Sorry sis, but you looked like you needed a break. Beside, what's one day off work?" Kohaku said, drinking a glass of milk.

"Kohaku, how could you even - " Sango stopped talking and stared at the fresh scar on her younger brother's arm. "Kohaku, what happened to your arm?" 

Kohaku immediately removed his arm from her view. "It's nothing. I tripped on the track yesterday in gym class."

"Aiiiii Kohaku, you got to be more careful." Sango said, grabbing her bag and folders. "Remember to lock the front door after you leave, ok?" Sango patted her younger brother on the head and handed him a five dollar bill. "Here, I'm running late, so you'll just have to buy a school lunch." She explained as she rushed out the door.

Kohaku sighed, sitting alone in the empty house. He should be used to it by now. Sango was always so busy ... busy ... busy. It's not that he doesn't love his older sister, but there are some things he just can't talk to her about. For instance, what's happening to him at school ... 

******************************************

Miroku rubbed his sore eyes. _So Mieko wasn't such a nice girl after all_. He slowly inched his fingers for the phone. His fingers are probably the only parts of him that could move at the current time. He was way too tired and aching today to get any work done. 

"Hello? ... Narosu? How's my favorite secretary doing this morning? ... Me? I'm not so well. In fact, I can't make it to work today ... Why? I think I caught a cold ... Of course, I'll take good care of myself ... I feel a little better already knowing that you care for me ... Yes, I'll see you soon babe ... Bye Bye." 

__

Sighing, he put the phone back on the plug. A few more hours of rest wouldn't hurt. Making a mental note to go buy some aching cream when he woke up, Miroku fell into a deep slumber.

******************************************

Kohaku was walking home from school. So far, the day has been going pretty well. "Ouch!" He physically winched when he felt the rock hitting his neck. He knew what was coming next. Turning around, he faced the group of upper classmen boys. "What do you guys want?" He growled, trying to hide his fear.

Naraku, the oldest boy, yanked Kohaku by the arm. "Yesterday was so much fun, we decided to do it again." He said, shoving Kohaku into another boy. "C'mon Kohaku, why don't you fight back? Tsk. Tsk. This is what happens when you're raised by a weak girl."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes and clutched his fist. "Don't talk about my sister that way, you low life! She can beat you up any day." He swung his fist, with all his strength, aiming at the Naraku's face.

Naraku slowly wiped the blood from his mouth, surprised at first. Then, he laughed. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, "Grab him boys!"

Kohaku felt four strong arms grabbing him from behind. "Let me go!" He yelled, refusing to cry in front of them. 

"Only if you beg for mercy." Naraku smiled, running his hand across Kohaku's face.

"In ... your ... dreams ... creep ..." Kohaku grunted and spitted on Naraku's face.

Naraku wiped off the spit and chuckled. "Ku Ku Ku, stupid stubborn brat! Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Naraku laughed evilly. "Heh, I forgot, they probably died before they had the chance." Naraku raised his fist. 

Kohaku closed his eyes waiting for the blow. 

"STOP!" Miroku screamed! Kohaku slowly opened his eyes. 

******************************************

Miroku was walking home from the pharmacy when he heard a scream. Walking into an empty parking lot, he saw six big guys, ready to pound on a little kid.

"Who are you?" Naraku glare at him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Let the kid go." Miroku said calmly, approaching Naraku until he was only three feet away. 

"Or else wha-" **BAM! **Naraku flew back, hitting hard against the wall and was out cold.

"Anyone else want to play?" Miroku asked, smirking, eyeing each and every one of the boys. 

"T .. thank you very much." Kohaku said, coming closer to Miroku.

Miroku smiled with closed eyes. "Are the rest of them gone yet?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, all of them except Naraku. He's unconscious." Kohaku explained.

"Thank goodness," Miroku exclaimed, "OUCHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain. "My hand hurts like hell! Damn the guy, he got such a hard head." Miroku cradled his hand against his stomach. After a few second, he pulled out his aching cream from his pocket. "Ahhhh, how soothing!" He sighed as he applied it on his hand. 

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at Miroku's sudden change. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"No, I'm ok. I was in a, um, accident yesterday," Miroku said. "Man, at this rate, I'll starve to death. There's no way I can cook tonight," he muttered to himself.

Kohaku smiled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Just come over to our house for the evening. My older sister is very nice. I don't think she would mind having you as a guest since you did saved me from getting beat up."

"No ... no ... I'll be ok on my own," Miroku paused, "wait, did you just say older sister?"

"Yes, she gets home from work pretty soon. I live in the ApeHigh apartment building." Kohaku said, pointing at the building.

"What a coincidence! I live in there too." Miroku shook his head in amazement. He was sure he knew all the girls in his apartment building. 

******************************************

Sango groaned. What a tiring day at work! She was stuck in traffic the whole morning, and someone accidentally spilt coffee on her during lunch break. Her boss was in an especially cranky mood because his wife had kicked him out again. _Men, what a waste of space on earth!_ The only good thing about her day was that she didn't have to see that pervert Miroku's face. Sango sighed and opened the door.

She gasped when she saw the man in her house, petting her cat, sitting on her couch. "Y... You!" She managed to choke out.

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

Wow, this update took awhile, lol. School had restarted, and I'm so busy with homework and testes. No time to write! T . T Anyways, a big **thanks** to everyone who had reviewed !!! You guys are what keeps the story going! A special thank you to lilacks and AngelicFairy for reviewing both chapter one and two! You guys rock! 

****

Take a minute to review if you're liking the story so far, ok? ^-^ 

By the way, how do you guys feel about putting some mir/san romance into this story, lol. It'll come eventually ...... 


	4. Face To Face

****

A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer : 

Let's just move onto the story, lol. Does anyone even bother to read the disclaimer? ^-^ 

[// author's input //]

Miroku glace up to see a pretty woman standing at the doorway. _She must be the nice sister Kohaku was telling me about. _Miroku thought to himself. He was so tired of being around violent women. It'll be good to meet a nice girl for a change. He slowly manage to push himself off the sofa. Giving her a bright smile, he introduced himself. "Hello, you must be- OUCH!" he yelled when one of her shoe hit him across the face, knocking him back onto the sofa again.

_Perfect hit! _Sango thought to herself. What is that pervert doing inside her house? Doesn't he know that it's wrong to be in someone's house without their permission? Grabbing her other shoe, she fired it expertly in his directly. "Get out of my apartment!" She screamed at him.

"Please me explain!" Miroku dodged her shoe and raised both of his hand up in surrender.

"Explain this!" Sango cried, grabbing the next nearest thing to her, her suitcase. "Now get out before I have to use this!"

"Um, what do you plan to do with that?" Miroku asked, confused.

**Waaaaccccckkkkk!** Miroku fell backward onto the sofa again, losing conscious. 

******************************************

"Nee-chan! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kohaku screamed. [a little late -.- ;;] He had been changing in his room when he heard the loud bang.

Sango turned around and raised an eyebrow at her brother. "What?" She asked.

"Sister, he's ..." Kohaku explained, pointing to the unconscious Miroku, "my friend."

Sango narrowed her eyes. How can her brother be friends with that pervert? "Just how did you become friends with him anyways?"

Kohaku bit his lips. "He saved me from Naraku's gang."

"Naraku ..." Sango exclaimed as her eyes became dangerous. "I .. going .. to .. hurt .. him!" Sango growled, pulling her fingers into a fist. 

"Don't worry big sister! Miroku already settle scores with Naraku for me." Kohaku smiled. "He beat up the entire gang all by himself."

"Really?" Sango asked in disbelief. "He would do that for a stranger?"

Kohaku nodded. "He's the strongest man I've ever met."

Sango looked over at Miroku's unconscious's body. _But I didn't even hit him that hard. _She thought to herself.

******************************************

"Wake up, Miroku-sama! Wake up!" Kohaku screamed into the unconscious man's ear.

Sango smiled at her brother's hopeless attempts and went into the kitchen. Grabbing the dark blue container, Sango smiled to herself. _If this doesn't wake him up, nothing else will_. She thought smugly.

Sango walked back into the living room and sat down next to Miroku. Using her thumb and index finger, she tilted open his mouth.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Kohaku eyed the bottle of salt nervously.

"Watch carefully. This is how you wake up an unconscious person." Holding his mouth opened, she dumped the salt in and waited.

Miroku gave no reaction. "What?" Sango muttered. "This usually works." Miroku's left eye quivered slightly. Sango leaned in to get a closer look. Suddenly, his head jerked up, crashing into her forehead. 

"What's that disgusting taste?" Miroku screamed, spiting it out. He gasped in shock when he notice the distance between him and Sango.

Sango glare angrily at the man. Keeping that dangerous distance between them, she brought her hands up to her face to wipe off his spit. 

******************************************

Kohaku couldn't believe what he had just witness. Even Kirara looked nervous. Pushing both hands in front of his eyes, Kohaku waited to the violence to began. _Poor Miroku! _He thought to himself. 

-------------------------------~~~~~------------------------------------

I know I took a long time with this chapter, -.- zzz . Thanks for the 29 reviews on my first 3 chapters! :: YAY! Happy Hippi jumps up and down in joy! :: All of the reviews I've gotten so far are either nice/constructive! **Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! **

Miroku : Wait, don't go yet! Can I have a word with you Miss. Happi Hippi?

Happi Hippi : Sure, as long as you don't scare away my readers with that question of yours.

Miroku : I was just wondering ... you said there would be romance between me and my lovely Sango in this chapter. 

Happy Hippi : Yea ...

Miroku : Then how come I'm in some much pain?

Happi Hippi : What can I say? Love hurts! hehe.

Actually, I couldn't push the romance that fast, but it'll come soon. ^-^ No worry! 

See ya next time! **Remember to review! It makes me very very very happy! ^-^**


	5. Author's Responses

  
  
****

[A Message From Happi Hippi ]

Hey guys! I know this came a little late, but I felt bad about never really answering anyone's review. For one thing, I don't have the time to sit there and email you all. Also, on the free time I have, I'm busy writing up new chapters, hehe, so I just want you guys to know that I do read all the reviews [ usually more than twice ], and I really appreciate the fact that you guys actually took the time to review this story. Therefore, here's all my thanks starting from chapter one, hehe. Here we go!

Chapter 1 : 

****

kouga-kun : Thanks for giving me the first review! 

****

MikoKikyou : Thanks for the nice review and for being so nice and sweet!

AngelicFairy : Your review is so interesting because you think just like me. Nice predictions!

****

lilacks : I updated just like you asked, hehe

****

Fleur2536 : I will post this at yakusoku to negai ! No worry! ^-^ ;;

Cherry Blossom : Thanks for such a happy review!

****

assassin-girl : Miroku and Sango are my favorite couple too! Aren't they just the cutest? hehe

****

Kyosnekozukigirl : me like your review! hehe

Chapter 2 : 

****

Mystic Fairy : Misunderstanding are my favorite thing! They're so fun to write!

****

AngelicFairy : I know I'm going to get used to writing to you, hehe. Thanks for all of your support. Btw, love your fics!

****

lilacks : Another person who had reviewed both chapter! Thanks you so much!

****

Fat Cat Buyo : Thanks for the funny reveiw! Btw, love the name man!

StarVixen : Thanks for the review! I can tell you're another big M/S pairing fan too!

****

Sakurako : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! ^-^

****

Locke3 : My story is interesting? Why, thank you, hehe

****

Kanara : Thanks! I hope you keep reading in the future, hehe

****

Mrs.Inuyasha : Nice name, hehe. Thanks for the entertaining review!

****

Tsunami Wave : Sango can be a bit cruel in this fic, hehe

Chapter 3 : 

****

Zephor : Romance part? hehe. You might have to wait a bit longer! ^-^

****

rain61 : Me like your review, grins, hehe

****

AngelicFairy : Yea, school's early for us [ see what I mean about this page being long overdue ] Thanks for yet another sweet review! You're the best man!

****

hyperchica11 : Fate does have something with both Sango ... and me! .

****

Fat Cat Buyo : Hey, nice to hear from you again! ^-^ I like your reviews, so fun to read!

****

Akikaze no Uta : Thanks for the constructive review! I know that grammar is one of my weak spots, .

****

Kauri Kanashumi : Comedy and romance is a good combination huh? I'm getting to romance, trying, trying, hehe

****

k'yra : Yeps, I did remember to email you right? hehe. Yea, I'm pretty sure I did!

****

anonymous : Thanks for the review! Another person into romance? Darn, I must get it up eventually! hehe

****

Kurama : Wow, thanks for the review then! I feel special, hehe

****

MEEEE : Who are you? hehe, I'm j/k! Thanks for the review, and good luck on your fics!

****

Katy-did Bug : I like your review, hehe. "Dear Happi Hippi", how strange sounding! Thanks! ^-^

Chapter 4 : 

****

Kurama : Thanks for the second review! ^-^ I'm glad you still like it!

****

Katy-did Bug : You're right, I must admit that my chapters are short, hehe. Okies, I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for the review!

****

Lil-strange-person : You have a funny name, hehe. Thanks for the review!

****

rain angst : Thanks! It made me very happy! ^-^

****

markella : Thanks for reviewing! You just started? hehe

****

Fat Cat Buyo : Once again, another entertaining review! hehe But hey, if it's late, get some sleep!

****

Brodi : Thanks for the review. I would like to see Sango in more fics too. [So all you writers out there, you know what to do!] I post my story on four different websites, I think ...

****

assassin-girl : Hey! Nice to hear from you again! ^-^ When I hear from the same reviewer again, I feel like I'm doing a good job. Thanks for the review!

****

Kaylana : Oh gosh, don't kill me, hehe. Thanks for the "sweet" review, hehe. Also, thanks for being my 40th review! Yay! [ Happi Hippi does a happy dance! ]

****

And Also ...

A **BIG BIG BIG** thanks to **Ewa@HolyMango** because she emails me the longest and most constructive reviews ever, hehe. **Thanks Thanks Thanks** man! Couldn't have done it without you! 

Okies, I think that is about all, right? I hope I didn't miss anyone! I'm writing this at 12:10 am, so I'm a bit sleepy, lol.

So once again, thanks to all my reviewers because you guy rocks! [If you're reading this and you haven't review yet, what are you waiting for? GO REVIEW! hehe, I'm just kidding] 

'Nite everyone!

Other fanfics :

By the way, if you're tired of waiting for more chapter of this fic to come out, you're welcome to read some of my other ones. Go to **** to read them! (^-^)V


	6. Small Book & Big Boss

****

A Little Rivalry Goes A Long Way

Author's Before Note : 

Wow, I updated! It's a miracle, huh? hehe. I do have some excuses for disappearing so long. First and most truthful would be school. Second, I have been writing a new story called Marriage to the Pervert. Third, no new ideas had came to me. Therefore, it took me this long to get Chapter 5 out. Nonetheless, enjoy! ^-^

****

Disclaimer : 

I give up on this! No more disclaimers! They're such a waste of time. 

-.- ;;

[// author's input //]

Miroku gulped. _Now I'm going to get it!_ He thought to himself and closed his eyes bracing for the worst. Sango pulled her fingers into a huge fist and took a deep breath. She planed to use up a lot of energy on this ultimate punch. 

**RINGGGGGGGGG** Sango stopped her fist halfway in motion. "Hello ..." She growled into her cell phone as Miroku let out a sign of relief. "What? Now?" Sango asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. _I hate my boss._ She thought to herself. "Kohaku?" She called to her brother who still had his hand covering his eyes. "I have to go back to the company now. It seems there has been an emergency. And you," She said glaring at Miroku, "you better hope we never meet again." 

"Great Buddha, is she always like this?" Miroku asked his new found friend as soon as Sango slammed the door behind her. 

"No, Nee-chan is usually nice to strangers. Have you two met before?" 

"Maybe ... oh, I saw her last Saturday at the mall, no wait, that was KiKi. Um, oh, there was the girl I saw at the movies, no, that was Mimi. Hum, how about that girl two days ago, no no, that was Didi. Hummmmmm, there was that girl yesterday, no wait, that was Mieko. Or maybe ... no no... hum ..." Miroku broke into a thoughtful trance as he lightly scratched his head. "What?" Miroku asked innocently when he saw Kohaku staring at him with his mouth open.

"Miroku, you sure know a lot of women." Kohaku said in awe. "Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" Miroku asked, still confused. Then, a perverted smile enlighten his face. "Oh, you want to know what all the men around me want to know. You want a peek into Miroku's Secret Book Of Women Seducing!" Miroku smiled with pride and held out a little brown book.

"What is that?" Kohaku asked, pointing to the book.

"It's all my secrets to catch a great date. With this," Miroku said seriously as he handed his book to the boy, "you will be able to get as many girls as you want!"

Kohaku eyed the book suspiciously before taking it. "But, Miroku-san, I only want one girl to like me. Will it still work?"

"Ahhh, I see, I see, still so innocent ..." Miroku patted Kohaku's head, "but it's alright. This book will work to capture from one heart to a million heart. It's proven to work. Just look like me!" Miroku smiled, pointing to himself. Kohaku took the moment to gaze at his friend's bruises. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**RINGGGGGGGGG** "Moshi Moshi." Miroku answered his cell phone. "But I just got home ..... Yes, I want to keep my job ..... I'm coming, I'm coming, you don't have to yell." Miroku sighed, clicking off the phone. "Well, Kohaku, that was my annoying boss, so I have to leave now. Remember to try the book. Tell me all about it the next time we meet!" With that, Miroku gave a wink before closing the door behind him. 

-----

Kohaku stared at the brown book in his hand. He opened the first page and nearly fell over reading the first step : 

Step one : Practice a cute boyish grin. No smirking. The evil look is out. The innocent look is in. 

Kohaku close the book and set it on the table. This is so useless. _I'll never be able to attract Rin with something as corny as that._ He walked toward the direction of his room when he stopped in front of a mirror. _Ok, here goes nothing._ Looking up, he gave his reflection a "boyish grin."

-----

Sango entered the building, feeling very annoyed. _Stupid Boss. _She thought to herself as she got onto the elevator. _Stupid men in general._ She was about to press the up button when she heard footsteps running in her direction. The door was pulled open again by none other than Miroku. Sango frowned deeper. What is it with today?

"Why hello there, Sango-chan." Miroku said happily, as if they were good friends. 

"Hmph." She grunted, turning away from him. She was in no mood right now. Then, her mouth fell opened. Was it just her imagination or was his hands actually ... Whirling around, she gave him a fierce look. Miroku just smile innocently as the elevator door opened and quickly walked away from her.

"That jerk." Sango muttered to herself as she lost sight of him. On her walk to the boss's room, she thought of all the cruel and unusual punishment she would use on Miroku the next time she saw him. When she stepped into the office, she didn't expected to be welcomed with a familiar set of violet eyes. Before she could say anything however, her boss's voice filled the room.

-----

"I supposed you two are wondering why you're here." Mr. Chin said with an excited smile. Seeing that his worker were not sharing his enthusiasm, he continued on explaining his plan. "You see, two of the most famous stars of Tokyo are about to wed." He paused to see his listeners' reaction. Miroku yawned, and Sango raised an eyebrow. "So anyways," the boss continue in a duller voice, "the parents of the couple had invited Hanyou News to be present at the wedding and to stay after for a special interview with the newlyweds."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Sango asked in an annoyed voice.

"It has to do with you because you and Miroku will be the ones representing Hanyou News. You two will be present at the wedding, and you two will dig up as much dirt as possibly imagined. Then, you two will work together to write one heck of an article. Understand?" The boss stressed, rubbing his temple.

"Yes," Miroku said calmly, "so when does the trip begin?"

"In two days, so hurry up and get packing." Mr. Chin smiled. This is why he liked Miroku over Sango. 

"Waitttt," Sango cried out as a thought hit her, "you mean I have to spend time alone with him?" She asked, pointing disgustingly at Miroku. 

"You do, if you want to keep your job." Mr. Chin said seriously.

"We'll become such good friends." Miroku smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" Sango snapped at him.

-----

"Kohaku, it looks like I'm going to be away for a few weeks." Sango said to her brother as she began packing. "In the meantime, you'll stay with Kaede, ok?"

"Sure Nee-chan." Kohaku said. "Good luck." He gave her the smile he had been practicing all afternoon.

Sango was wide eye and speechless. For a moment there, she could see that perverted Miroku through her little brother. "Kohaku," she said sternly, shaking her brother, "you are not allowed to talk to that man anymore."

"But ..." Kohaku protested.

"No but, we'll talk about it later. For now, help me get pack." Sango said as she handed her brother a couple of shirts to put into the trunk.

-----

Walking outside into the living room, Sango sat down on the sofa for a break. Glancing on the table, she noticed a small brown book. "Oh, I found it!" She cried happily to herself. She picked up the small book and hugged it. _It must be her accounting book that she had lost weeks ago._ She was about to check how much money she spent when she heard Kohaku's voice. 

"Nee-chan? Where do you want me to put this?" 

"I'm coming," she answered, sticking the book into another one of her suitcases.

-----

Miroku sighed, trying to fall asleep. He was just too excited. He didn't know which was better. Receiving his first big story or getting to spend a couple weeks with the pretty Sango. _Too bad I won't have my book with me._ Miroku thought to himself. Hopefully, Kohaku is putting it to full use. 

-----

****

Author's After Note : Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys rocks! ^-^ Happy Thanksgiving! Don't forget to leave a **REVIEW**!

To Katy-did Bug : I tried to make my chapters longer for you, ^-^

****

IMPORTANT: If you are a fanfic writer yourself, I'm hoping that you guys will submit some of your fanfics to my website (shimatta.net/ang3lz). I accept all anime, rating, and most of the pairing (even if they're not offically a couple)! So won't you drop by and submit?! It won't take long! ^-^


End file.
